


The Beginning of 'Forever'

by Schnubbel166



Series: And so, the snake fell in love with the boy [3]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff and the tiniest bit of Angst, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnubbel166/pseuds/Schnubbel166
Summary: Ash and Eiji get married in the circle of their family and friends.
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Shorter Wong, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Cain Blood/Shorter Wong, Lee Yut-Lung/Sing Soo-Ling, implied
Series: And so, the snake fell in love with the boy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080506
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	The Beginning of 'Forever'

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :)
> 
> I'm back with the next part of my Sing/Yut Lung series. However, this part focuses a little less on these two and a little more on Shorter and Ash, their friendship and developing relationships.  
> To be quite honest, I was just toying with the idea of Shorter and Cain together, but the more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. I always found it really sad that the two of them never got to meet in canon (maybe they have and we just don’t know about it), because I think they would have gotten along really well, with both their laid back personalities and how loyal they are. Also, I think they would get the responsibilities of being the leader and the pressure that comes with that, so they would understand one another.
> 
> Okay, I will stop now. :D 
> 
> I really really hope you'll like it and would love to know your thoughts on the story and welcome your feedback. :)  
> And without further ado, enjoy the read. :)

Shorter in a tuxedo is a sight to behold. Ash laughs jovially when he sees him and Shorter gives a low whistle, when he sees Ash in his own suit. They hug and sit down in the room that is meant for the groom to get ready in. There are no signs of nervousness on Ash’s face and Shorter cocks his head. “You don’t seem nervous at all,” he says and Ash smiles.

“I was never more nervous to be honest. But the thought of getting to marry Eiji… it’s the most nerve wrecking thing I’ve ever done and the best at the same time,” admits Ash. His green eyes are sparkling. “I’m finally home.”

“Well, that hurts. I thought _I_ was the man of your dreams,” Shorter jokes and Ash bumps his shoulder lightly. They laugh quietly. “No, I’m happy for you guys. It was about damn time.”

The smile on Ash’s face is nostalgic, though Shorter doubts that there are many fond memories of his past to smile upon. They sit there. Shorter calming Ash down by simply sitting beside him, until Ash goes rigid. “Have you seen Yut Lung yet?” he asks, and Shorter feels his own mood drop a little. But he nods anyways.

“He and Sing arrived separately,” he answers, and Ash’s look goes dark.

“I thought they would come together. After the fight with us, I sure thought they would,” growls Ash and his hands ball up into fists. “The nerve to come separately.” He huffs and Shorter claps his back in reassurance.

“I don’t think Yut Lung is gonna pull anything today. He looks like a wreck. But don’t worry. I have an eye on him. Cain too,” he says. In his peripheral vision he can see Ash’s little smirk. He pointedly ignores it, but Ash doesn’t let go.

“Cain, huh?” he asks, tone of voice light. Shorter gives a ‘ _humph_ ’ in agreement. Ash’s smirk turns into a shit eating grin. “You two spend a lot of time together, huh?”

Shorter snorts. “So did we before you jumped into the next plane to Japan. Besides, Cain is a business partner.” It sounds silly to his own ears. A ringing lie. Cain does not simply mean _business_. The tall, burly man had long since turned into a good friend and perhaps, if Shorter squints, something the tiniest bit more. Ash catches onto his lie fast and raises an eyebrow.

“Thought I’d never live up to the day Shorter Wong would be flustered because of a crush,” he says and smirks again. Looks down at a magazine on the small table in front of them. “He’s a good guy.”

“The wedding is clouding your judgement,” says Shorter jokingly. Ash drops the topic, but they both know that he’s right.

Cain is one of the best men he knows. He is the typical _‘hard shell, soft core’_ kind of guy. A heart of gold. So Shorter is not really sure why he is so hesitant to be honest to himself. Probably, because that _crush_ feels like more. Like something he hasn’t felt in that extent yet. It makes him nervous, because he likes to take things easy. Has always liked his little flings with both women and men. So, it’s not that either. He never considered himself to fear commitment. That is definitely not it. But maybe he is, just a little. Maybe he is afraid of something special and beyond his understanding.

It doesn’t take long for the ceremony to start. Since there are to be two grooms, both are led into the small chapel. First, Ash, led by Max, who almost broke out into tears when Ash asked him to lead him to the altar. When they come to a halt in front of it, they hug briefly and Max claps his shoulder with wet eyes. Ash smiles slightly. Shorter claps Ash’s shoulder too. He is the best man and up in the front too.

From there he can see Sing sitting up in the front and Yut Lung far in the back. He looks ghostly pale. Sing doesn’t fare much better, but gives a slight grin, when he catches Shorter’s gaze. Cain sits near Yut Lung and gives Shorter a little nod in reassurance. And before Shorter can dive deeper into his worrying, Eiji enters the chapel.

He is led by his mother, whose face is set into a stoic mask, but when they reach Ash and Mrs. Okumura hands her son over to him, Shorter can see the way the corners of her mouth curl up in the barest hint of a smile.

Throughout the ceremony, it’s quiet, except, of course, for sniffling in the rows of guests. There aren’t many, but the people who have gathered have mostly gone the long and winding road with Eiji and Ash. Shorter included. He listens to the words of the priest and his eyes scan the guests again. When he hands Ash his ring, he hears a particularly loud sniffle and his look whips up to scan the crowd. And there, far in the back, he can see Yut Lung with red eyes.

Neither Ash nor Eiji notice, or they’re simply too happy to care. But Shorter sees the way Yut Lung glances over at Sing, the way he wipes at his eyes with a handkerchief roughly before looking back to the front. Shorter’s eyes meet Cain’s above the guests’ heads briefly. Inside of his chest, Shorter feels a fluttering he pushed away in order to cheer for the newlyweds. Cain’s lips form a smile and Shorter, despite the worry he still feels about the whole Sing and Yut Lung situation, smiles back.

Sing smiles too, wide and cheerful, up in the front and away from Yut Lung. But Shorter wonders how much of it is a façade. The smile doesn’t reach his eyes and his look strays to the back row.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, stay safe and have a wonderful wonderful day. <3  
> Also, I don't know if I will upload anything before the year ends so, in case I won’t, I wish you all a great start into the new year. Hopefully it will be a better one than this year!


End file.
